SOS from the Gost Zone
by Dancos
Summary: Deep in the Ghost Zone there is a kingdom who needs the help from one Danny Phantom. Crossover between DP and FOP. DxS TxV
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. Here is my new story. The idea came to me when I was drawing Timmy as a halfa and Cosmo&Wanda as ghosts. I hope you like it. Pictures to the characters are on my deviantART profile http// chibi-danny . deviantart. com (without the spaces)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**SOS from the Ghost Zone**

Prolog

Fairy Kingdom, Ghost Zone

Fairy Kingdom, a little place in the Ghost Zone. Sometime ago it was the most peaceful kingdom in the whole Ghost Zone but recently there was war. There was a ghost named Crocker who wanted to rule the worlds. He and his army had already seven different races surrendered to them.

The kingdom was ruled by a very nice king and his lovely wife.

King Cosmo was sitting on his throne. He had green hair and green eyes, a blue skin and he was wearing royally clothes with a floor-length cape. He was usually a sweet and sometimes stupid person but now he was just nervous and afraid. Suddenly the huge door opened and a purple-haired ten-years-old boy entered the room.

"Dad? You called for me? What's up?" asked the young prince.

"Timmy, I have a task for you. You know that we are in a war and that we're slowly loosing. I want you to go and get help… Find Danny Phantom. He is our only chance!"

"Danny Phantom? But…why me?"

"'Cause you are the only one with such power like yours in this kingdom and I believe in you. You and Phantom are our last hope. Now go and please be careful!"

"I'll be dad and I won't fail you" with this said Timmy flew into the green sky of the Ghost Zone. He will do what his dad wants and he won't fail.

"_You are the only one with such power like yours in this kingdom"_

These words stuck to the young prince. Timmy isn't only a ghost. No, he is a half-human. Because of an accident he is a half-human, half-ghost hybrid. He can go through things in the Ghost Zone and he can look like a human which is an advantage in the human world.

As he was flying to the only portal to the earth that works he began to remember that accident which changed his live.

_-Flashback-_

_Nine-years-old Timmy and his two best friends Chester and AJ were in the lab of the latter. There were laying __inventions everywhere. AJ wanted to show the prince his newest invention a portal which leads to the earth._

"_That's awesome AJ!...It's…great. I can't find any better way to describe it 'cause it is just so…awesome! How will you name it?"_

_AJ thought for a few seconds then responded:" I was going with 'the-portal-which-leads-to-the-human-world-portal'."_

"_Why don't you just name it 'the human portal'?" interrupted Chester, who was carrying boxes with gadgets from one side of the lab to the other. _

_AJ glared at him and agreed after some time. _

_Timmy just rolled his eyes. "And what good will this portal do?"_

_He sat his food into the deactivated portal so he could see better the inside. _

_The scientist beamed:" It will open a way to the earth and then we can befriend with the humans. Then we can prove that not all ghosts are bad! That's so exciting!"_

_By this time Timmy was standing in the middle of the invention. _

_Meanwhile Chester was still carrying boxes when he suddenly slipped. Inventions were flying through the air and one of them crashed against the ON-button of the human-portal and turned it on. Timmy was suddenly zapped. It hurt so much that he started to scream. After sometime he felt out of the portal but he was not looking like the prince. He had no pale glowing skin anymore; he was just looking like a human with a pink cap and pink clothes. That's how he got his human-powers._

_After the accident the portal was shut down and never activated again._

_-Flashback End-_

After sometime Timmy arrived at the Fenton Portal and seconds later was he in the Fenton lab.

"Hello human world. Ready or not, here I come!"

This was the first chapter. Please review and tell me how you liked it and what I could do better. You get a cookie when you review.


	2. a normal day

**SOS ****from****the****Ghost**** Zone**

Chapter 2 A normal day

Amity Park 

Two months ago there was an asteroid heading to the earth. Everybody thought it would be the end but then Danny Phantom had the glorious idea to make the earth intangible.

His Plan worked and since then he was the biggest hero ever. There were statues built in every capital in the world.

In the hometown of Danny Phantom Amity Park happened also big changes. Danny's best friend Tucker Foley became the new and youngest major. Danny and his other best friend Samantha 'Sam' Manson finally got together. But Danny isn't the only one who got a girlfriend. Some days after Danny & Sam's hook up joined Valerie Gray Team Phantom and two weeks later she and Tucker got together.

In the first weeks after Danny saved the world everyone was very hectic and excited but after some time it was back to normal. As normal as it can get in Amity Park.

It was a normal Friday morning and our favorite halfa Danny Phantom was lying fast asleep in his bed.

"RRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!"

"Aaaahhhh!"

Danny fired an ecto-blast at his alarm clock. "Stupid thing! Wakes me up when I want to sleep."

He made his way tiredly to the bathroom. After changing he went downstairs into the kitchen

where his family was already eating breakfast. As soon as he ate he ran out of the house. Sam, Valerie and Tucker were already waiting outside. Danny kissed Sam onto her cheek. "Morning honey. Hey Val, hey Tuck.

"Hey Dan-Dan. You slept well? ", Sam returned the kiss on his lips.

"Come lovebirds. If we don't want to be late, we should go now! ", said Tucker.

He grabbed Valerie's hand and started to go to Casper High. Sam broke the kiss and followed the mayor and his girlfriend.

Danny just stood on the spot where Sam left him. After some time he realized that his friends were already gone. He sprinted as fast as he could to them.

After school…

Danny and the others were relieved when they exited the school. They were glad that the day was finally finished and that the weekend had started. No Lancer for two days, no Dash and hopefully no ghosts. But little did they know that there would be more ghosts then they have had ever fight before.


	3. a new school and new troubles

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update but I kinda have writer's block at the time. Don't expect a update very soon...**

**This chapter is for my cousins Jan and Leo for helping me with it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 **

**A new school and new troubles**

Timmy's POV

It has been two days since I came to the human world.

I haven't found this Danny Phantom yet.

All that I have found out about him is that he is a 16-year old boy with ghost powers, that he is a super hero and that he goes to Casper High in Amity Park.

A good thing is that the portal trough which I came to this world is in Amity Park.

As soon as I was in the human world I began my search at the nearest library.

After I found out that this Danny Phantom goes to Casper High I tried to attend to this school.

Luckily I'm very smart. I got it from my mom. Thank god I didn't get my dads stupid ness…I miss them sooo much.

So, after some tests they took me and today is my first school day.

Whoohoo, I'm so excited. Note the sarcasm.

I'm a ten-year old boy who learns with 14-year olds in the same class.

I'm so going to be the target of all the bullies.

Nobody's POV

Timmy was standing before the doors of Casper High.

He was afraid. But he had to do this. His dad counts on him and Timmy wouldn't let him down.

Timmy went with all his courage into the school.

As soon as he was in the school hall he felt all the looks the student body sent to him.

They were looks of wonder, unbelief, pity and sneer.

"Are you Timmy Turner?"

Timmy jumped when he heard an unknown voice.

After some seconds he realized that the question was mending for him.

"Yes?"

He turned around and saw a big, bald man who was very fat.

"I'm Mr. Lancer", the man said: "And you would be this new student I have heard about.

I'll be your English teacher. But I'm not only your teacher I'm also the Vice-principle of this school.

I'll warn you now; if you do any mischief you'll sit in detention with me.

Did you get this? Good. Now I'm going to bring you to your homeroom. Come!"

It took Timmy five seconds to understand all that Mr. Lancer said.

Timmy followed the teacher to his doom.

* * *

**I feel sorry for Timmy cause he meet Lancers and he has him as his english teacher. Poor boy.**

**Please review and you will get a cookie ;)**


	4. Timmy meets Danny

**AN: Finally an update **

**I took me so long to write this chapter -.-**

**Please read and review**

Charter 4

Timmy walked out of his first class. It was the horror! Lancer was nearly as wicked and crazy as Crocker!

The little ghost just got to his locker when suddenly a voice shouted behind him.

"Hey! Whiz-freak, get outta my way!"

Timmy turned around and saw a big boy.

'Oh great. I angered a Quarterback.'

Timmy knows this because of the fact that the boy wearied a football-jacket.

"Didn't you hear me?! Get out of ma way! Or should I say it slower for you? But I figured since you have such a high IQ that you would have understood it the first time!"

"Wow, IQ, that's a really big word. Let me guess, it took you at least 3 weeks to learn it, right Dash?"

The boy named Dash turned angrily to the new voice. But as soon as he saw the person behind him, Dash dropped his angry face.

Timmy looked at the other boy.

He had messy hair and sky blue eyes. Something about this boy was special.

"I'm so sorry Danny! I didn't mean it like that!"

Dash looked really frightened and apologised very often and he even said sorry to Timmy.

The young child was very perplexed but then it hit him.

'Wait, his name is Danny, he looks like a sixteen years old, he goes to Casper High and this Dash-guy is a little bit afraid of him…He has to be Danny Phantom! I have found him!´

Timmy wanted to run to Danny and ask him for help but in that moment he bell rang and Timmy had to go to his next class.

'I'll ask him after class.'

* * *

After School

Timmy was very disappointed in himself.

He looked the whole day for Danny but he didn't find our hero.

It was like he just vanished.

'I can do nothing! I can't even find the most celebrated teenager in a little school! How can I think that I will manage to beat Crocker when I can't o something as easy as this? My kingdom is doomed.'

Just as Timmy was beating himself mentally up Danny walked out of the school building.

The halfa was very tired. The box ghost showed up at least seven times and Danny had to catch him every time.

He nearly missed all classes because of this.

He just wanted to relax and to go to Nasty Burger with his friends.

Timmy just thought that he should change his name and live in Chicago when he suddenly heard the same voice that saved his butt just a few hours ago.

"And the box ghost was all like 'Beware' and than this 40 inches big mouse jumped onto him-"

"Danny! Wait!"

Danny jumped as he heard a very high and girlish voice calling his name.

He turned around and saw a little boy with a pink cap and a pink T-shirt, on the cap was a star and on his T-shirt a smilie with a crone.

"Who are- you're the little boy from this morning. You don't have to thank me for saving you. It's my job."

"I know. That's the reason why I'm here. I have an offer for you."

This got the attention of Team Phantom.

"What do you want from Danny?" asked Sam.

Valerie was sceptical too. "Yeah and who are you?"

"I'm Prince Timmy from fairy Kingdom and I'm here to ask you, oh great Danny Phantom, for help because the evil Crocker is attacking us and we have no chance against him alone"

"WHAT?!"

Timmy rolled his eyes and then he began to tell Team Phantom his story.

**To be continued**


End file.
